Mi Secreto
by Comunidad Sin Fronteras
Summary: Kyouko Suehara ha empezado a sentirse atraida hacia Saki, pero lo mantiene en secreto, pero ¿Que pasara un dia que se vea atrapada bajo la lluvia con Saki?


MI SECRETO.

Mi nombre es Kyouko Suehara, soy la quinta miembro del Club de Mahjong de Himematsu, siempre he sido un poco pesimista, ya que nunca descarto la posibilidad de perder, incluso ante un enemigo débil.

pero en un encuentro en el que tuve que enfrentarme a Miyamori, Esui y Kiyosumi, me di cuenta de lo débil que soy, aunque me encontraba muy bien informada de todos los movimientos y cualidades de esas chicas, ellas me sobrepasaron, si no hubiera sido por Miyanaga, no hubiera podido quedar en segundo lugar, desde ese momento he querido hacerme más fuerte, pero no solo por el equipo, detrás de eso existe un secreto, MI SECRETO.

Me he enamorado de Saki Miyanaga, la jugadora número cinco de Kiyosumi, pero… sé que este sentimiento no será correspondido jamás, ya que en las semifinales, en las cuales también me vi ayudada de Miyanaga, cuando acabaron, vi como Nodoka Hanamura y Saki Miyanaga se miraban, fue una mirada de amor, no puedo luchar contra Hanamura.

Mi capitana Hiroe Atago me ha visto decaída y entonces ella se dirigió a mí.

¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto ella, realmente se veía preocupada.

N-Nada – conteste yo, no podía decirle la verdad.

No te creo, tú no eres así, vamos ¡cuéntame! – ella insistía, la verdad insistió tanto que accedí a contarle lo que me pasaba, a cambio de que quedara como un secreto.

Me he enamorado, pero no puedo luchar por este amor.

¿Por qué no? – me dijo ella.

Hay otra persona mucho mejor que yo como contrincante, simplemente no puedo con ella.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque ella es mucho más bella que yo – dije con decepción, eso se podía ver a simple vista.

Sabes Kyouko, no creo que la belleza sea un factor muy importante.

En este caso, creo que llevo todas las de perder – dije mientras me levantaba, sabía que estaba preocupando mucho a mi capitana, por eso decidí terminar la conversación, me despedí de la capitana y luego me fui, necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Cuando iba hacia ahí, vi en una pantalla de un edificio una entrevista que le estaban haciendo a Hanamura, parece ser que sus pechos son su atractivo, ¡vamos! Hanarura tiene unos enormes pechos, es alta, es realmente hermosa, mientras que yo…

De repente me encontré a Hanamura, parecía que estaba llorando, cuando ella me vio se dirigio hacia mi, y cuando estuvo enfrente mío me dijo.

¿Cómo hiciste para enamorar a alguien tan rápido? – me pregunto con enojo.

¿Qué? – pregunte yo con confusión, la verdad no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

Yo conozco a Saki-san desde algún tiempo, pero esta mañana cuando me confesé, ella… me rechazo, me dijo que le gustaba alguien más – dijo con lágrimas.

¿eh? – en serio Miyanaga había rechazado a Hanamura, pero… ¿Quién era la persona de quien estaba enamorada?

Hanamura se fue sin decir palabra dejándome muy confundida, cuando empezó a llover, yo me encontraba muy lejos del hotel, así que decidí refugiarme en un durbo (Pasaje con techo) mientras pasaba la lluvia, cual no sería mi sorpresa cuando vi que alguien más llego, era Saki Miyanaga, al parecer se había mojado un poco, ya que la ropa que llevaba se veía mojada, la verdad se veía muy sexy así, nunca pensé ver a Miyanaga con ropa informal, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa manga larga, cuando ella me vio yo me sonroje y decidí apartar la vista.

Pero, no pude evitar mirarla de reojo, pero lo que vi me dejo muy sorprendida, en la cara al lado izquierdo tenía una marca, al parecer la habían cacheteado, parecía muy doloroso.

Ten – le dije mientras le entregaba un pañuelo para que se secara la cara.

Gracias – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba.

¿Qué te paso? – le pregunte, esperando que no me tachara de metida.

Ahhhh, ¿esto? Nodoka me lo hizo, al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia que la rechazara.

¿Qué? – pensé en mis adentros, Miyanaga en verdad había rechazado a Hanamura.

¿Por qué la rechazaste? ¿Creí que ustedes dos?

No, la verdad me sentí atraída hacia Nodoka, pero fue solo una atracción física, pero nunca llegue a enamorarme de ella.

¿Atracción física? – pregunte, es cierto que el cuerpo de Hanamura es muy excitante, pero jamás creí que Miyanaga no lo tomara en cuenta.

Nunca me ha interesado el físico, además ya tengo a alguien que me gusta – explico mientras se acercaba mucho a mí, yo me quise alejar pero choque con un poste y me arrincone yo misma.

A otro tipo de chica – Miyanaga se estaba acercando más, ya solo había unos centímetros de distancia que nos separaban.

No sabía qué hacer, mi corazón se estaba acelerando, y tener a Miyanaga tan cerca no estaba ayudando, a pesar que estaba lloviendo mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse mucho.

¿Q-Q-Q-Quién es esa persona? – pregunte con nerviosismo, mi corazón empezaba a decirme que la besara, mi cuerpo empezaba a querer sus caricias.

Tú – me dijo mientras acortaba distancia y nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez, yo correspondí el beso, era ese beso deseado, pero Miyanaga cortó el beso.

Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – me dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

M-Miyanaga – me acerque a ella y la tome del rostro para acercarla a mí y le dije ese secreto que llevaba guardando por algún tiempo.

Te amo, desde el primer día que te vi – le dije mientras acortaba distancia para volver a juntar nuestros labios, sentí como Miyanaga me tomo por la cintura para pegar más nuestros cuerpos, y profundizar el beso, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, pero por la falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos.

M-Miyanaga, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? – le pregunte.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues, yo no tengo esos enormes pechos, no soy alta ni hermo…

No pude terminar ya que Miyanaga me beso, luego me miro y me dijo.

Yo no veo, físico, tu corazón es lo que yo veo, esa belleza interna, tu eres hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que es Nodoka Hanamura – me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa.

Luego de eso nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez el beso fue mucho más apasionado, no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí las manos de Miyanaga acariciar mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, luego bajo hacia mi cuello, pero ahí se detuvo y mientras sonreía me dijo.

¿quieres salir conmigo? – pensé que nunca me lo preguntaría.

Si – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho al recordar algo.

Pero yo soy de Osaka y tú de Nagano – le dije tristemente.

¿y eso que? – me pregunto con la mayor calma del mundo.

Tu y yo no podremos estar juntas.

Entonces solo hay que esperar con paciencia .

¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cuando me gradué de Kiyosumi, prometo que iré a Osaka para estar contigo – me dijo con esa típica sonrisa.

Pero, yo me graduó este año y si voy a una universidad fuera de Osaka.

Por ti iré a donde estés, no importa si es en Osaka, Tokio, Kioto o donde sea, iré a buscarte Suehara-san.

Yo me sonroje mucho, mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

M-Miyanaga, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi primer nombre.

De acuerdo Kyouko, pero tú también deja de decirme Miyanaga.

C-Claro Saki.

Y así hicimos esa promesa de que dentro de algún tiempo estaríamos separadas, pero después nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Mi secreto ya no existía, lo que creía imposible ahora era una realidad, mi amor fue correspondido, no sé qué pasara dentro de estos dos años que faltan, pero esperare pacientemente para volver a juntarme con el amor de mi vida.

FIN


End file.
